


Prisoner

by everydayisagayday



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, F/F, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light BDSM, Physical Abuse, RMS Titanic, implied kuvira/baatar, more like implied bdsm, urk this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayisagayday/pseuds/everydayisagayday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titanic AU<br/>Kuvira is Jack Dawson, and Bataar is Rose(wow wow wow that fuckboy) until someone decides to set her up, unleashing the wrath of said Rose's madre upon her poor ass.<br/>Fortunately Bataar wasn't her objective after all, which means this can either go v good or v bad.</p><p>This is my first time writing Suvira and i barely edited so typos galore and holy FFUCK how do you post stuff on here its 3 am and im confused</p><p>i am not finishing this ik its crap sryyy¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

"I'll take her."  
No one in the room was surprised, but that didn’t change the looks that traveled face to face among the witnesses. A middle-aged butler-type was the first to speak, adjusting his piercings and blinking as her searched for a response somewhere on the tip of his silver tongue.  
"Mrs. Beifong please...I understand your rage, and I know better than anyone the horror of having a thief like this among your family, but...' He cleared his throat at this, reluctant to continue as it was obvious his words hit a platinum wall. "She could be dangerous."  
This was most likely the stupidest of all justifications as to why Suyin Beifong should not take custody of the street rat that had attempted to rob her, and everyone was aware of such, but no one else had any bright ideas. The trepidacious matriarch turned away from her seer, instead fixating on the grungy female that had been kneeled on her floor, the guard behind her keeping a tight hold of her cuffs. She smirked at the glaring teenager at her feet, and didn't stop to reply.  
"I understand your concern, Aiwei," She copies the man's words in softer tones,"...but I assure you my safety is not of concern and I think you know that. I will not be needing assistance, I helped my husband design this ship and know my way to its safest and least inhabited recesses. I would only like a word with this girl, that is all, and I will tell you when I return where I had left her, so that you may file your reports and whatever you do to have a person arrested upon our journey's end"  
“Take a gun, at least, madam?”  
“I don’t think that will be necessary with her.”

"You gonna beat me up, madam?" the girl sneers up at her, which only makes her smile wider.  
The guard is surprised when his prisoner is jerked away from him, a tenative hand resting on the woman's shoulder by her husband pushed away as well as she brushes both off.  
"Thank you guard." The guard eyes her reluctantly as he releases the cuffs into her slender hands. The prisoner looks back and shrugs at her confused lover before she is dragged away, sighing at her last words.  
"I'm sorry Bataar."

Once in the hallway, her new captor didn't waste time as she tugged her along towards the elevators that would lead them down to the lower decks.  
"I remember your name from that time at dinner, where you tagged along with my son. Kuvira, right?" She continues along without a backwards glance towards the girl being so roughly pulled in her tracks.  
"Are you going to beat me up?" But she only smiles coldly.  
"You remind me of myself, you know. Surprising as it may seem, I used to be a thief. Took everyone I had ever loved away from me. The only person in the world I cared about- I threw her love away for a life of crime, and she hasn't talked to me in twenty-five years." Her face softens if only for a second in deep reminiscing, then turns hard again as her prisoner speaks.  
"Don't get all soul-searchy on me, Mrs. Beifong, I didn't steal your son's snazzy ring." she spits out, but only yields a half-hearted laugh.  
Either this woman is closeted or just has a very dysfunctional family, the prisoner speculated.  
"Oh sure," She brushes off the claims of the younger girl with sarcasm, "And since I know your name, it would only be fair if you know mine, don't you think?"  
"I must admit, it might be nice to know the name of my executioneer."  
"Christ, I'm not going to kill you, kid, I'm a nice person- in here." Kuvira trips over the entrance to the elevator, where she watches the button her captor presses, to the lowest living deck, the one that would be least inhabited.  
"It's Suyin. I'll let you call me Su."  
"Sure I'll be using it a lot as I'm screaming for mercy when you butcher me alive."  
Suyin laughs at this, though the prisoner can't tell if it's more sarcasm than not. Though she can't help thinking about the punishment she would be receiving.  
The elevator dings , and the younger girl is whisked out into an almost empty hallway save a few guard casually leaning against a far doorway.  
"It's fine guards," Suyin, if she had been truthful, casually waves away the guards," I'm taking this one down for a little questioning" but they shoot concerned glances nonetheless. Catching these, she groans, releasing her hold on the chain- did she just let me go? Kuvira had to flex her hands to realize that Su had, in fact, let her go. She could run. But then a hand brushes back against her knuckles and grips the chain once again as a few slips of paper are dropped into the surprised guard's hands.  
"You know not to follow me." Kuvira is astounded at the amount of control this woman had in her possession, the way the guards made way for her...  
Su notices the speculation on Kuvira's face with amusement, and answers her unspoken question.  
“I knew you wouldn’t run.” And she doesn’t inquire further, instead, she asks something else.  
“So how far are you taking me?” the delinquent inquires, analyzing the way she searches, contemplating the right room to lock her in.  
Her hands are going to sleep with the cuffs so tight around them, being jerked around by such a strong grip. She’s memorized the burning feeling of delicate fingers pressing the cold chain against her numb palms. She loved how strong they felt, in a weird and exhilarating- slightly perverted way she couldn’t explain, one that almost had her anticipating getting the hell beat out of her by this…goddess.  
There was nothing down here, not even guards, just a few storage rooms and offices, the last of which she is roughly shoved into. Her right hand is uncuffed, and Kuvira flexes her fingers to get feeling back into them, but slender arms circle her seconds later and the cuff is forced around her wrist once again. She leans forward only to hear the clang of metal chain against the hard plastic of a water line pole.  
“Are you leaving me here?” she asks, disappointed, as Su turns back to the door, only to feel stupid as the door is closed and locked with both locks, and her captor turns back to her.  
“Soundproof?” she deduces as her captor studies her, leaning against the key cabinet in the corner of the room with arms folded. Her knuckles crack against the inside of her arm, not taking her eyes off her prisoner.  
“So, Kuv, what were you after?” It was obvious she would be getting it anyways, so Kuvira narrows her eyes and ignores the question.  
“You’re giving me nicknames now? I must say I don’t know what to make of this.” She flinches nonetheless at the arm suddenly planted above her head. Leaning down, the prisoner feels a hand twisting in the fabric of her shirt, slamming her against the pole and dragging her up until her feet barely touch the ground. Glaring into wide green eyes, she questions her firmly.  
“Were you after our money? Was that it? Or were you just after my son to get to him?”  
Kuvira’s breath knocked out of her, the younger girl’s back presses into the hard plastic and she gasps out  
“Neither-“ Their faces inches away, Su smiles dangerously.  
“You stole from my son, you stole from me. I’ve stolen in the past, trust me-“ She forces her chin down to stare her in the eyes, her fist pressing into her throat”…but if you hurt my children, that’s worse than any harm you could do to me. I’ll destroy you.”  
“I…never wanted to hurt him-“ But she doesn’t finish her excuse before being thrust to the ground, gasping in air, her cuffs digging into her wrists.  
Suyin takes a step back, reveling in her pain, and asks her again.  
“What were you after?”  
“Not your money or your family!”  
“You’re lying.” Slouched as she is, the dark-haired girl’s face ends up a perfect height to receive a knee directly in the center of it, leaving her eye blacked and her nose filling with blood. Kuvira tilts her head back as blood wells up above her upper lip, glaring into the metal-hard resentment of the woman above her.  
“And they told me you’d be dangerous…”  
“I can tell they had it backwards, surprised they didn’t warn and arm me.” She slips down to the floor as blood trickles down into her mouth.  
“You look like hell.” Knuckles sweep across her upper lip, smearing blood over them and leaving Kuvira’s face burning with something other than bruises. “Don’t choke before you tell me why you were after my son.”  
Coughing vigorously to hide her blush, the girl tried to make sense of the way Su wipes the blood on her hand across the grungy fabric of her shirt before standing back up. She hesitates telling the truth, knowing it would either kill her or earn her a worse beating than if she were to say it was wealth she had been after. Which it wasn’t.  
“It must have been that servant of yours, Aiwei. Who planted your son’s ring in my pocket…” With balance of a gymnast, her spine is pressed mercilessly into the pole with the toe of her captor’s shoe, leaning weight against her sternum until it feels like cracking.  
“So you were just using my son, weren’t you?”  
“Yeah I was using your son.”  
“For your own unsympathetic and malevolent heart.” She hissed, putting more strain on her prisoner’s chest.  
“To get closer to you.” With a flick, her jaw slams back against the pole as Su kicks her in the throat. Tendons pop in her neck as a burning sensation spreads under her skin. Su moves back and orders her to stand with a motion of her hand. Her legs shake with pain, but meets her head-on with a childish fear masked by a flowering black eye and blood flowing from her nose.  
“If you don’t want a few broken ribs, you’ll be a little more specific.” Kuvira takes maybe too many seconds to breathe, but the older woman doesn’t move to speed up her response. She stands a foot away with arms folded , her expression firmly set.  
“I…I got involved with your son ‘cause I was interested in you.” An unexpectedly bright blush blooms over her smoldering features, which almost makes the girl smirk. Her captor wasn’t made of stone after all. She could be fun.  
“ ’Cause I’m rich and you’re a street rat. You want in on my wealth.”  
“I don’t want to get in on your money!” Rough hands grip her shirt again, and she prepares for more physical abuse, but is only met by warm pastel green eyes, inches from her own.  
“Go on.”  
“So-so I got in good with your son as an excuse to get near to you.”  
“You’re pathetic,” and the prisoner flinches again as hands approach her throat, then is shaken softly as Su grabs her attention again.  
“What are you saying, Kuv?” She curses under her breath , swallowing the vague taste of blood.  
“I might have fallen for you.”  
“You fell in love with me?” She laughs mockingly, but as the girl’s face falls to the side, snaps. “I asked you a question, look at me.” Her head snaps back up to meet green eyes again.”Tell me why.”  
“I-uh, I” she begins, but is distracted by a thumb running over her bloody upper lip and Suyin’s sleeve wiping the blood from her chin. “You beat me up now you’re tryin’ to clean what you did?”  
“Not what I asked, shut your mouth unless you got answers.” Her tongue flicks over her finger, using it to smear the drying blood around her lip. It felt like an indirect kiss that Kuvira can’t help licking from the corners of her mouth, one that earns her a quick slap that she blinks at.  
“Pathetic,” she growls audibly, obviously unimpressed, and pulls Kuvira farther up the pole. “You want to kiss me so bad, you have to tell me why you hurt my son like you did. Maybe I’ll humor you.” The edges of her mouth turn up.  
“I met Bataar, then I saw you, is all I-“  
“tell me more.”  
“After I got invited to that fancy dinner party thing and I met you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you-“  
“What about me.”  
“I only hung around Bataar to get you to notice me, I didn’t care you were married, ‘cause you were the most beautiful…” she trails off as the older woman’s expression drifts off her face, tracing the crooked bridge of her prisoner’s nose.  
“…woman I have ever been in the presence of and I’d be your whore any day-“  
“And what do you think of me now that I’ve broken your nose?”  
“I never realized exactly how sexy you could be when you’re beating the hell out of every inch of my body.”  
“That’s the thing, I haven’t beaten the hell out of every inch of your body. I could beat the hell out of every inch of your body, just to teach you not to mess with me.”  
“I would let you do it too.”  
“Let me, you are chained to a pole. There is no one here, and I’ve paid off the guards already so unless the Titanic decides to sink I have hours to spare. If you screamed this room is soundproof.” She continues with her hands accompanying her words as they traveled across the bruises down her girl’s neck. “Every inch of your body would be a challenge in mere hours, of course, but I’m sure that was rhetorical.”  
“It may have been.” She answers under her breath,  
“So why don’t I just stake my claim, every inch, I own it. Think about how much surface I could cover when you’re chained up in this position.” As if to prove her point, her hands move in a new direction, down her captive’s shirt, her fingernails digging into soft flesh as the dark-haired girl stays silent.”I’d conquer you.” She mocks.  
“Hey, I have a question.”  
“Have you earned a question, Kuv?” She retaliates with satisfaction, untucking her shirt to move her hands lower until they hit dead center.  
“…Probably.”  
“If you’re so sure of that then ask.” She smirks into her blushing countenance without moving her hands away.  
“Please…you can do whatever you want to me-“  
“I’ll do whatever I want anyways, Kuv.”  
“Just kiss me. Once, just…p-please.” The devilish smile returns as she rises up to meet her face-on.  
“Use my name.”  
“U-use your name?”  
“You don’t use it much.”  
“…S-Suyin.” She liked it. It felt perfect on her tongue, and the alarming softness of the way Su kisses her feels even better. She even goes so far as to use one hand to caress the bruised side of her face, almost gentle, though the past hour had revealed exactly how ungentle Suyin Beifong was. She breaks off slowly, the pastel green of her eyes overpowering Kuvira’s vision just like their owner had to the rest of her body.  
“You know I think I might just have fallen for you too. I’ll sneak you out when we land, you’re not goin’ to jail.”

“Madam? Are you still here, Mrs. Beifong, the captain has ordered everyone on deck.” A voice comes from far away. Soundproof, Kuvira remembers. Right.  
“I’ll be right there.” Su yells back, then turns back to Kuvira, who couldn’t be more disappointed, rebuttoning her shirt where it had come undone, and kissing her on the broken bridge of her nose.  
“Wait for me.”She waves in front of Kuvira’s face the tiny silver key to the handcuffs, slaps her across the thigh, and walks to the door.  
“I’ll be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> then the Titanic was like oh hell naw it would be too predictable to sink now  
> seriously idek how you fanfic like what is html its 3 fucking am its too late for this shit


End file.
